


Who's Wade?

by buck_is_stuck



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, oneshots, play flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_is_stuck/pseuds/buck_is_stuck
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 34





	Who's Wade?

I fidget with the straps of my backpack nervously as I make my way to the front of the school. Raking through the crowd, my eyes land on Wade. He has his earbuds in, perfect for a sneak attack. I smile and sneak towards him, ignoring the strange looks thrown my way. His head is down, probably looking at his phone, so I take the opportunity.

"Boo!" I yell, hands lightly shoving his shoulders.

He jumps a little and whips his head around. When he sees me, his once frightened face turns into a smiley one. "Hey baby boy!" He hugs me.

I feel my face heat at the pet name before I pull away from the embrace. "Can you come over today? The Spanish quiz is tomorrow, and I'm not about to fail."

"Okay! What time?" He grins.

"Well, I'm free all of today, so whatever works for you."

He seems to ponder a moment before answering. "My dad wants me home by six, so anytime before that."

"What if you just come straight there? The tower is only a thirty minute walk or so. That would give us around two and a half hours to study."

He perks up. "Sure!" He slings an arm around me and puts one of his earbuds in my ear. I'm guessing this is why people assume we're a couple. I'm attracted to him, no doubt, but it's not like the pet names, physical contact and the sexual innuendos help either. He probably has a girlfriend. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. He's the type of guy who goes home with girls every party; typical jock, football team, the whole shabang.

I'm not really sure why he wanted to be friends with me. He could've joined Flash's group. Bully me. I shake the thought from my head as we approach Manhattan. I didn't realize so much time had passed until I'm in front of the elevator. Stupid autopilot.

Friday's voice appears. "Hello Peter. Would you like me to inform Boss you have a guest?"

"Uh- no thanks." I was hoping to avoid introducing my crush to my family situation. Wanda would for sure know if she looked inside my head.

Wade cocks an eyebrow at me before we get in. I answer as the elevator ascends. "I want to sneak you in. If possible, I'd like to skip the whole 'here's my friend you had no idea about, bye now'."

He gasps, feigning a look of hurt and putting his hand on his breast. "You haven't told them about me?"

No, because they would definitely notice the way I get when I talk about you. "I keep my social life separate from my work life."

He scoffs, turning to face the doors. "Please, they're practically your family, based on the stories you've told me. You have your own bedroom!"

I smile. Yeah, they were family. "Either way, no awkward introductions. We're taking the stairs from here." Just as I say that, the doors open a floor under the common rooms. I gesture for him to follow me. We make a left and enter through a small door in the corner of the training area where he follows me up the stairs silently. When we reach the exit door, I explain the plan.

"As soon as I open the door, go down the hallway to the last door before the common area. Fast. I'll go back down and enter through the elevator, okay?" I whisper.

He nods, preparing in a stance. I open the door and he sprints to my bedroom door, rushing in quickly. How did he do that so silently? Even my super hearing could barely pick up on it. Tip-toeing quietly, I make my way down to the training area. The elevator doors open automatically and I step in.

"Commons, please." I say to Friday.

I start going up, and I can't help but imagine Wade in my room. My mind starts to wander, but I'm snapped back to reality with a ding from the elevator. The doors open and I'm met with the Avengers (minus Captain Marvel, T'Challa, Shuri, and Guardians).

Mr. Stark is the first to notice my presence. "Hey bambino!"

The rest look up and see me. I see Nat's eyes narrow. She looks at Wanda, who's eyes are slightly glowing. Shit! She's reading my mind!

Wanda! Stop it!

What? There clearly something in here.

No there isn't! Now get out please!

I look at her. She rolls her -now normal- eyes and gives Nat a shrug.

The group smiles and I give a slight wave as I walk towards my room. I smile when I reach the door. Opening it, I see Wade on my computer playing Minecraft. Upon hearing the door open, he looks at me and grins.

"Wade!" I whisper-yell, closing the door gently behind me. "That better not be my good world!" Talking at a normal tone now.

"Don't worry," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I chose the one with the dirt house." He snickers.

I stumble onto my bed. "Hey! I did that at like four in the morning right before I crashed, so don't judge me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I sigh. "I feel like I'm going to collapse any second now."

He swivels around to face me. "Collapse on me then." He winks and turns back around to face the screen. God he doesn't know what this does to me.

"Ha ha." I say dryly. Well... that does sound kinda nice. Like, really nice. I giggle as I stand up and make my way towards him. What am I doing? I've never had the courage to flirt before.

He turns around. Seeing me, he smiles and pats his lap. No doubt turning red, I swing my right leg over his lap, basically straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug-like position and bury my head in his neck. He laughs softly and returns to his game. This is way more comfortable than the bed. I feel my eyes start to get heavy, then all I see is black.

...

"Peter!" Someone whisper-yells. I lift my head up slowly, but stop when I realize what position I'm in. What the hell was sleep-deprived me thinking? I unwrap my arms sleepily and pull away, seeing Wade's face. My forearms rest on his shoulders, hands still linked behind his head.

My eyes open and close sleepily. "How long was I out?" My voice is tired and groggy.

He chuckles. "Three hours."

I give him a shocked look. "We were supposed to study! Why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugs. "You seemed sleepy. Also, I finished my sick ass house."

"Why is your ass house sick?" I joke around with him.

He scoffs and pokes my sides, tickling me. "Wade!" I break down into giggles. "Wade! Stop it!" I manage to squeak out in between laughs.

He slows down, laughing at my ticklishness. When I look at him, his smile slowly fades. His lips part slightly, eyes looking at my own for a split second. I rest my forearms on his shoulders again, breathing still heavy and smile still prominent. My breath hitches when his hand finds my waist. Is he? No. He leans forward so I wrap my hands around his neck again and do the same. Oh my god, no way this is happen- his lips meet mine, moving gently. I hear a noise in the background, but I could care less at this point. He adds his tongue and I let him, enjoying every moment of it. He tastes like cinnamon, probably from his gum.

We're interrupted by his phone buzzing, alerting him of a text. We pull away slowly, eyes opening at the same pace.

"Well that was late." He smiles at me.

I'm to flustered to function at this point, and he answers a text.

"That's my dad. I'm a little behind." He giggles. "I'm kinda glad for it, though." He gives a wink and I slowly stand up. He grabs his unopened backpack and stuffs his phone into his pocket.

"Make sure you take the stairs just until the floor below us, then take the elevator." I tell him.

"Of course, baby." He takes my chin in his hand and kisses me.

He pulls away and walks out of the door, leaving me to smile like an idiot. I jump on my bed and laugh. How the hell did this happen?

.....

Natasha's POV

I'm about to walk into Peter's room to call him to dinner when I hear giggling.

"Wade!" Giggle. "Wade! Stop it!" Giggling.

Wade? Peter never mentioned anything about him. There's a silent moment, so I took it as an opportunity to 'investigate'. I push the door open slowly, not making noise. I see Peter straddling a boy in his chair, arms wrapped around his neck. The boy's hand is resting on Peter's waist and they're... kissing? This is going to make such good teasing material. I close the door, not wanting to ruin their moment. Walking away, I devise my evil plan as to how to embarrass him most at dinner.

When I make it back to the kitchen, the team sends me a confused look from their places at the kitchen table.

"He was busy, so I'm gonna check back in a second." I explain, making myself a cup of water. They nod their heads, and I drink as I estimate the time it will take for Wade to get out. I finish, so I decide to tell him now. Placing my empty glass in the sink, I walk to Peter's door. When I arrive, I see the boy sprinting down the hallway leading to the emergency stairs. He's surprisingly silent for having such a large stature. I smirk when I see him trip slightly and knock on Peter's door. After hearing a thud, Peter opens the door to reveal his red face, plastered with a big smile.

"Well you look happy. What's the occasion?" I ask knowingly.

"Um, I -uh got a win in Fortnite! Yup!" He lies. There's clearly Minecraft on his computer.

I play along for now. "Okay well dinner's ready, if you would so kindly bless us with your presence."

He nods and follows me to the dinner table, and I can't help but notice how his head is down. Judging by that, it was probably their first kiss. When the team comes into view, I send a look at Wanda. She nods and her eyes start glowing softly from her seat at the table. When they stop glowing, she smirks and I know we're in this plan together.

....

Peter's POV

I hear a knock at my door and jump, launching me off of the bed and onto the floor with a heavy thud. Brushing myself off, I open the door to come face-to-face with Nat.

"Well you look happy. What's the occasion?" She asks with a small smirk.

Shit. Hurry, think of some believable excuse. "Um, I -uh got a win in Fortnite! Yup!" That's believable, right?

"Okay well dinners ready, if you would so kindly bless us with your presence."

I nod in response and trail along side her to the kitchen. I keep my head down, replaying the scene over and over again in my head. His smell. His comfort. His playfulness. I love it.

Looking up, I see my family seated in their spots at the table. Scott gestures to an empty seat next to him. Usually I would sit next to Mr. Stark, but he says he's sick and doesn't want to 'infect' me. I sit down and look at the steak Steve cooked.

"This looks very immaculate, Sir Steve." I say, trying to lighten the somewhat quiet mood.

He chuckles at my unusualness. "Why thank you."

He starts cutting, so the rest of us start as well. I'm about halfway done with my plate when Nat speaks up.

"So who's Wade?"

I gasp, inhaling the price of steak. Scott hits my back and I cough, dislodging it. I finally get rid of it and clear my throat. I must have heard her wrong. "I'm sorry, what?"

She smirks. "Wade?"

"I -uh -um don't know who you're talking about." I stammer. Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow at me from across the table. I accidentally make eye contact so I force my head down.

"Really?" Wanda speaks.

I jolt my head up, instantly realizing she had read my mind and gasp. "You! You-"

She nods. "Yes, yes I did."

I glare at her silently.

"Okay so is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Clint asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that Pete got a boyfriend and decided not to tell us." Nat says.

I look around at the Avenger's smug and surprised faces. "N -no! That's not true! He's just a friend, I swear!" I feel the heat on my face.

Wanda teases me. "Oh yeah, sure. Because everyone makes out with their friend while straddling them and wrapping their hands around their neck." She re-enacts the scene with the air.

I look at her feeling utterly betrayed while the rest of the team breaks down laughing.

"Wanda!" I try and salvage this. "Guys, stop it! That's not what happened!"

They ignore me and Thor, who's the only one who looks confused, decides to butt in. "Well, that sounds like something sexual partners would perform." This makes everyone laugh harder.

"Arg! No!" I bury my head in my hands. "You guys are the worst."

"Excuse me young man, straddled? Unacceptable." Mr. Stark says.

"No! It wasn't like that! That was the only way to fit on the chair." I try and defend myself.

"So did he have handcuffs or no?" Bucky says, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Steve.

Mr. Stark sighs. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I just wasn't sure how you would react." I think back to how May responded to me coming out. "There are some... people who didn't take it so well."

"Peter..." he trails off. "Fine, but tell us next time, okay?"

I nod. After a moment of silence, I find myself thinking about to the kiss. What if we had gone further? I picture him clothes-less on my bed, leading me-

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Wanda yells from the other side of the table. Her hands are over her eyes.

"Language." Cap says.

She screams. "Peter Benjamin Parker! You did not-"

"Stop!" I interrupt her. She no doubt had been looking through my mind. We really need to talk about that. "Can I go now?" I plead.

Mr. Stark sighs again. "Sure, kid. But we're talking about this tomorrow."

I nod, mutely thanking him and run to my room. Well that didn't go as planned.


End file.
